Koichi Kurenai
Koichi Kurenai is Kamen Rider Emperor King. He is the younger brother of Wataru Kurenai and the half-brother of Taiga Nobori. Fictional character biography Left by Maya as a child to protect him from the retribution she would face, Koichi and Wataru lived in the European-style manor that his father lived in. His brother is allergy to the "world". Forms Emperor King has multiple forms that provide him with different weapons and abilities. Emperor King's motif is that of a vampire, with his final attacks inherited from Maya. However, unlike his predecessor, Koichi's nature as a human-fangire hybrid leaves him unable to fully utilize Emperor King's full power with the Catena Chains. Additionally, Tatsulot and Zanbat serve as restraints to keep the power of Emperor King from taking complete control of Koichi. Emperor King= *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 98 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 6 tons **Normal kicking power: 8 tons ***Darkness Moon Break: 30 tons **Maximum jump height: 85 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 6.5 seconds Emperor King Form is Emperor King's default form, accessed through a bite from Kivat, who status determines Emperor King's ability in a battle. He is able to see in the dark with his visor called the Omnilens. In this form, Emperor King can use any of the Fuestles, with the Wake Up Fuestle to open up the Catena Chains on his right leg known as the Hell's Gate made of Lucifer Metal so Emperor King can use his Darkness Moon Break attack. The kick has an impact of 30,000 kg., enough to leave a crater in the shape of a bat's wings (Kiva's insignia) on any surface upon contact; the glass body of a Fangire shatters almost instantly. Emperor King can also perform a stronger variation of the Darkness Moon Break when engulfed in Castle Doran's fire. When the Darkness Moon Break is performed, day turns into night and a crescent moon appears in the sky. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Kiva is able to perform the Bloody Punch, which involves Kiva jumping into the air and striking the opponent with a superman punch. Emperor King Form's ending theme is entitled "Destiny's Play". |-| Arms Monster Forms= - Garulu= *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 90 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 5 tons **Kicking power: 9 tons **Maximum jump height: 40 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 1.5 seconds Garulu Form is Emperor King's form accessed from being energized by the Demon Beast-Sword Garulu Saber. In this form, the Omnilens and Emperor King's chest/left arm armor turn a shade of blue called Garulu Cobalt which places Emperor King under the influence of Garulu. This form's power is linked to the phases of the moon, and is at its peak when the moon is naturally full. The Garulu Form is capable of unleashing a blast of sound, has increased speed and cunning due to the form's animalistic ferocity and is able to perform the Garulu Howling Slash. When it is performed, day turns to night and a full moon appears in the sky, as it references a human's transformation into a werewolf. Its motif is that of a Wolf Man. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Emperor King in Garuru Form is able to perform the Wolfen Full Moon - a powerful slash from the Garulu Saber backed by the moon's power. Garulu Form's ending theme is entitled "Shout in the Moonlight". Appearances: Episode 4 - Basshaa= *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 92 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 3 tons **Kicking power: 3 tons **Maximum jump height: 20 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 6 seconds. **Maximum swimming speed: 162 kt. Basshaa Form is Emperor King's form accessed from the Basshaa Fuestle and granting him access to the Demon Sea Gun Basshaa Magnum. In this form, the Omnilens and Emperor King's chest/right arm armor turn a shade of green called Basshaa Emerald which places Emperor King under the influence of Basshaa. While in this state, Emperor King loses most of his strength and agility, but gains a mastery of long range combat and is able to analyze an opponent's weak point to target with accurate marksmanship. Basshaa Form can also manipulate water, able to create rain as well as a pool of water necessary to perform the Basshaa Aqua Tornado. When it is performed, day turns to night and a half moon forms in the sky, as it references the change ebb and flow of the tides during its phase. Its motif is that of the Gill-man. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Emperor King in Basshaa Form is able to perform the Basshaa Finger - an attack that consists of quick pulling on the Basshaa Magnum's hammer to launch fast and powerful water projectiles. Basshaa Form's ending theme is entitled "Innocent Trap". Appearances: Episode 6 - Dogga= *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 150 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 15 tons ***Dogga Thunder Slap: 30 tons **Kicking power: 4 tons **Maximum jump height: 10 meteres **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 10 seconds Dogga Form is Emperor King's form accessed from the Dogga Fuestle and granting him access to the massive Demon Iron Hammer Dogga Hammer. In this form, Emperor King's entire upper body gains bulky armor and the Omnilens turn a shade of violet called Dogga Purple, placing Kiva under Dogga's influence. In this form, Emperor King loses most of his speed but gains unbelievable strength, able to overpower a Fangire easily. Dogga Form is able to manipulate electricity, using it as part of his finisher, the Dogga Thunder Slap. The Dogga Hammer can see through the invisibility of Fangires, thanks to the True Eye gaffed into the warhammer. When it is performed, day turns to night while a hazy moon and thunderbolt form in the sky, the latter referencing its motif of Frankenstein's monster and how it was brought to life. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Emperor King in Dogga Form is able to perform the Armor Hammer - a powerful hammer strike from Kiva with his Dogga Arm. Dogga Form's ending theme is entitled "Silent Shout". Appearances: ''' Episode 14 }} |-| DoGaBaKi= *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 140 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 10 tons **Normal kicking power: 15 tons **Maximum jump height: 50 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 5 seconds '''DoGaBaKi Form, shortened from "Do'gga/'Ga'rulu/'Ba'sshaa/'Ki'''va Form", is Emperor King's rarely seen form, accessed by the summoning of all three Arms Monsters. In this form, Emperor King's left arm turns into the '''Garulu Arm, his right arm turns into the'Basshaa Arm', and his upper body turns into the Dogga Breast. In this form, Emperor King can use all three Arms Monster weapons at once and the Darkness Moon Break. However, due to the danger it presents to Emperor King and the Arms Monsters, Emperor King can only assume this form for five minutes before its power becomes lethal to him. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Kiva in DoGaBaKi Form is able to perform the Gate Crasher - A powerful slash with the Garulu Saber enforced from the brute strength of DoGaBaKi Form. Appearances: Episode 18 |-| Emperor= *Rider height: 210 cm. *Rider weight: 100 kg. *Ability perimeters **Punching power: 18 tons **Normal kicking power: 32 tons ***Emperor Moon Break 150 tons **Maximum jump height: 180 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 3.0 seconds Emperor Form is the true form of Emperor King, referred to as the Golden Emperor King and the most powerful form at Hayato's disposal. The fifth form accessed, the first emergence of Emperor Form comes about from the reaction to Hayato's rage from the harm coming to Mio, his brother's girlfriend, which summoned the Demon Imperial Dragon Tatsulot to awaken the form. By pulling the switch on Tatsulot's head, Hayato can activate Tatsulot's Imperial Slot and activate one of several "Fever" finishing attacks through a roulette system. With this form, Emperor King can destroy both the body and the soul of a Fangire. Because of this, Hayato has gradually abandoned using his other forms in favor of Emperor Form. Emperor Form initially appeared in promotions for Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World at the Tokyo Toy Show 2008. On the album SUPERNOVA by TETRA-FANG, Emperor Form is oddly referred to as "Empire form." Emperor Form's ending theme is entitled "Supernova". Appearances: Episode 24 - Fangire Emperor= Fangire Emperor Form is the Fangire form of Emperor Form. When Hayato's Fangire blood is awakened by the Swallowtail Fangire he temporarily became a Fangire version of Emperor Form gaining the Fangire's signature stained glass appearance and becoming a berserker attacking friend or foe. This caused Wataru to go into isolation until encouraged to fight again. - DoGaBaKi Emperor= DoGaBaKi Emperor Form is actually a true final form of Emperor Form seen the Hyper Battle DVD, when Emperor King accesses Emperor Form while in DoGaBaKi Form. In this form, Emperor King can use all three Arms Monster weapons and execute the DoGaBaKi Emperor Break. }} |-| Flight Style= *Height: 1.8 meters *Wing span: 3.8 meters *Weight: 100 kg. *Ability perimeters *Top flight speed: Mach 3.4 **Punching power: 10 tons **Kicking power: 18 tons **Maximum jump height: ∞m (Able to fly) Resulting from infusing his own desire into the Bloody Rose, Hayato's Fangire nature is triggered as Emperor King transforms from Emperor Form into Flight Style, a dragon-like form called the Emperor Bat which is similar to the Fangires' ability to become Sabbats. In Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World, Arc uses his Legendorga baptism to turn Wataru form a Human/Fangire hybrid into a full Legendorga by forcing him to assume the form in an attempt to kill his father, Otoya Kurenai, though his father managed to bring him back with Wataru reverts back to his Human/Fangire hybrid. Wataru later re-accesses Flight Style to defeat the giant Rider. Ironically, the Legendorga version of Flight Style has a darker colour scheme as it's golden accent turns brown and the red on his wing becomes maroon. Flight Style uses the blades on his wings called the Sonic Claws to perform the Demon Pliers attack and breathes the Hell's Flame from his Big Jaw. These abilities come into play for its finishing attack, the Bloody Strike. Appearances: King of the Castle, Episode 35 Bloody Rose A unique violin, the Bloody Rose was created by Otoya and Maya as the "ultimate violin", later rumored to be a product of Otoya selling his soul to the devil himself, which is not entirely false, in a sense. The Bloody Rose only sounds whenever a violent Fangire is detected in the area, its music only heard by Kivat and Wataru, who hears it as a voice commanding him to "Fight", as it pinpoints the exact location the Fangire could be found. When played, the Bloody Rose can also disrupt a Fangire's activity. However, the Bloody Rose is sympathic to Wataru's mentality as it cracked when he fell into a deep depression. However, after repairing it, Wataru learns the Bloody Rose holds the desires of his father, placing in it his own desire to assume Flight-Style. Equipment Devices *Kivat-bat the 4th - Koichi's Kivat partner. *Demon Imperial Dragon Tatsulot - Koichi's second partner and the catalyst of allowing Emperor King to assume Emperor Form. *Kivat Belt - Transformation device that forms when Kivat bites Koichi. *Fuestles - Whistle-like devices that activate a function, depending on the Fuestle. Weapons *Demon-Beast Sword Garulu Saber - Emperor King's form-changing weapon that turns him into Garulu Form. *Demon Sea Gun Bashaa Magnum - Emperor King's form-changing weapon that turns him into Bassha Form. *Demon Iron Hammer Dogga Hammer - Emperor King's form-changing weapon that turns him into Dogga Form. *Demon Imperial Sword Zanvat Sword - Emperor King's personal weapon whose finisher is locked to Emperor Form. Vehicles *Machine Kivaa - Emperor King's Rider Machine. **Buroon Booster - the combination between the Machine Kivaa and the artificial Demon Statue Buroon. *Castle Doran - Emperor King's Doran partner that is also a base. **Shoodoran - Castle Doran's chick, which is summoned by Doran's roar in times of trouble due to being too young to be bound to a Fuestle. Category:Kiva Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Fangire Category:Mystic Riders Category:Heroes